Transformers Fanon Wiki:What Transformers Fanon Wiki is Not
This page will atempt to define what is and is not a proper use of the Transformers Fanon Wiki. What Transformers Fanon Wiki Wiki is Not Transformers Fanon Wiki is not Wikipedia Transformers Fanon Wiki is not Wikipedia. Articles that do not have anything to do with Transformers, or have only minor references, are not allowed. Words (such as 'run', or 'Jedi') and phrases (such as 'going down' or 'on fire') are not to be created as articles. Exceptions would be if 'on fire' was Transformer slang for the modern-day 'awesome', or 'sweet', or if 'going down' was a code word for the Predicons. Action words such as 'running' would be allowed if they have different meaning than the modern-day 'running' (such as Glassing). Also, an article with no reference to Transformers at all is unacceptable. An article, such as 'banana', if said, 'a fruit eaten by humans during the war of the Autobots and Predacons', is also unacceptable. Though Transformers are mentioned, this type of article is not meant for Transformers Fanon Wiki. Transformers Fanon Wiki is for 'fan-made stories', and a banana certainly isn't anything near that. Unless 'banana' is given a special characteristic, different from the Wikipedia's article on banana, or something of the like, the article is unacceptable. Failure to keep this policy will result in the article's deletion. This policy in short: Keep all articles related to Transformers. Transformers Fanon Wiki is not Uncyclopedia The Transformers Fanon Wiki should try to document more professional-looking pages, and utter nonsense may be deleted. Transformers Fanon Wiki is not the Transformers Wiki Articles on canon events and characters should have limited canon facts, and focus on the fanon aspects of the topic should be emphasized. Articles should be kept within the Manual of Style, but keep in mind the manual is a guideline, and not a regulation. Users should try to avoid creating too many articles on canon characters, and when the creation of such an article is needed, a "see also" reference to the Transformers Wiki or other source on the canon character should be added, and it should be made clear in the article that the character is canon, and the article is not. Also, articles and picture captions are to make sense, as stated above in “Transformers Fanon Wiki is not Uncyclopedia.” Transformers Fanon Wiki is not yours All articles on the Transformers Fanon Wiki are published under the GFDL license (verifying that the content is under fair use and attributed to the author) or the Creative Commons license (releasing original content to the public domain and making it subject to redistribution and editing if not for profit.) You can not use legal justification for forbidding others to edit your articles. What you MAY do is advise against editing articles because the article is undergoing a major edit or you think the article is complete enough for the time being and wish to preserve it as it is until you finish another task. Transformers Fanon Wiki users are asked to respect the original view of any given user's Transformers Fanon Wiki universe, and we do so by refraining from adding your own ideas to an article written by another person without the author's consent. Transformers Fanon Wiki is not MySpace Do not: #Spend excessive time editing your user page if you're just going to make it a blog. There are other places for that, and Transformers Fanon Wiki is not one of them. #Post the same thing on several talk pages that are of not of importance, such as "Vote for this article!" That is spam and violates our policies. #Post irrelevant information in forums or talk pages that can start conflicts. Category:Transformers Fanon Wiki